What a Nightmare
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Bella's had plenty of dreams since Edward left her, but nothing as bad as this. Twilight OneShot.


**Hello all! This is my first and probably my last Twilight story. I have yet to read all four of the books [though I've seen both movies], so I've kinda been avoiding this community on here, fearing a story I read might give away something from one of the books I haven't read yet. But I really wanted to write at least one story for this awesome saga, so I wrote one with stuff I already know.**

**Anyways, this story takes place sometime after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Basically, it's just one of the bad dreams Bella screams in the middle of the night about. Kinda lame, but then, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, lol. I don't own anything Twilight, not even the DVD. The only thing I own is...this movie stub for New Moon, ha! Enjoy [if you can]!**

* * *

I found myself at school, hugging a Biology book to my chest, though I had no memory of how I got there. Teens pushed past me, trying to make their way to class before being tardy. I didn't bother.

I slumped into an abandoned bench hiding in the shade and looked up. It was sunny, which meant he wouldn't be here today. I sighed, considering ditching the rest of the day. I felt unusually cold.

Then, across the way, hiding in the shade, I saw his shadow. I stood up, too happy to see him to wonder why he had even attended school today.

He took a step forward, his entire lower leg soaking up sunshine. "Edward, what are you doing? Somebody's going to see you!" I called, dropping the school book at my feet. Either, he didn't hear me or he didn't care, because he took another step. This time his whole body was in clear view, thanks to the sun.

Too quickly, I noticed too many things. His eyes, neither black nor golden brown, but a piercing green. His skin, not pale, but not exactly tan, either. Just a golden tint. And the one thing that really stuck out was the fact that he wasn't sparkling.

I ran up to him, not sure how to start my conversation with him. Of course, I barely had time to think of what to say, as I was in front of his at the speed of light. And without managing to fall even once... I shook away the uneasy feeling again and looked at my boyfriend. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

He didn't glance my way.

"Edward?"

Finally, his eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

My heart might have broken in half if I hadn't heard the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

He stared at my a bit longer and nodded. "Oh, right," He pointed a finger at me. "You're Isabella Swan."

I shook my head. He knew very well that I didn't go by that name. "Edward…"

"Ed," He corrected frostily.

"What are-"

"Tell me, Isabella," He started up again, cutting off my previous sentence. "Why do you think you can just ignore me one day and the next day, think it's perfectly fine to talk to me as if nothing ever happened?"

"Ignore you?"

"It's hard enough being the new kid in school without having to wonder if you're going to show up or if you're going to be gone, yet again."

I didn't know what to say. He wasn't making any sense. I decided to ask the simplest question, about his skin and the lack of sparkles. "Edward, what's-"

"One more thing, Isabella," He interrupted again. "What is with your skin?"

I leaned back. "Huh?"

"It's sparkling."

I let out a forced laugh. "No, it's not."

He brought a spoonful of pudding to his lips and nodded, handing me the chocolate smudged spoon. "See for yourself."

"Why are you eating, Edward?" I insisted. This joke had gone far enough. It wasn't even funny.

"_Ed_," He repeated, sternly. "And it's lunch time. I happen to be hungry."

"Hungry?" I croaked, looking at his eyes again, confused.

He nodded, taking yet another bite. "You gonna check yourself out, or what?" He asked, bringing the spoon back towards my face.

"No, thank you!" I growled, pushing his hands away from me.

"Ow," Edward let out, clutching his hand. "I think the pudding cup cut me. How sad," He muttered.

"Omigosh, Edward," I lifted my hands to help him, not even considering the fact that vampires don't get cuts. I brought one of my hands to my eyes. "Omigosh, I _am_ sparkling!" What was going on?

When my hands left my sight line, I noticed something red dripping off the end of Edward's finger. "Edward, you're bleeding! I'm so sor-" I cut myself off, inhaling the deep scent. I felt my eyes glaze over and everything around me grew dark. My focus was completely on the blood red color still on the tip of Edward's finger.

Another growl left my lips and I pounced on him in one swift motion as if he were my prey. I barely heard his cry for help. I had become a monster. My own worst nightmare.

* * *

**Not my best, believe me. I originally had Bella wake up at the end, but that just seem to make it even more lame [if possible]. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
